Oppa Vampire Style!
by Devinkkuma
Summary: Cast: kwon jiyong-Gong Minji (Minzy)-Choi Seunghyun-Lee Chaerin-Park Bom Genre: Drama, Romance, Mystery Rating : - Happy reading! FF oneshoot pertama saya wkwkwkw! Selamat membaca ketidak jelasan alur ceritanya yah wkwkwk… -


Cast: kwon jiyong-Gong Minji (Minzy)-Choi Seunghyun-Lee Chaerin-Park Bom

Genre: Drama, Romance, Mystery

Rating : -

Happy reading! FF oneshoot pertama saya wkwkwkw! Selamat membaca ketidak jelasan alur ceritanya yah wkwkwk…

ia menyesap minumannya pelan-pelan. Matanya kini beralih ke luar jendela tepatnya mengawasi butiran salju yang melayang layang di udara. Tangan kirinya yang lemah telah menopang dagunya lama. Tangan kanannya memegang secangkir mocachinno latte, minuman special yang selalu dia pesan di kafe itu. Dia melihat disekelilingnya telah banyak pasangan yang memenuhi kafe, dari yang tua-muda sampai pasangan anak kecil berkumpul di moment yang menurut mereka sangat harus di rayakan. Dia benci hari ini, hari dimana semua pasangan menyatakan cinta. Hari kasih sayang sedunia, dia benci itu semua. Hanya secangkir mocachinno latelah yang menghangatkan dirinya dari kesepian…..

Musim dingin masih saja berlangsung di kota Tokyo meskipun bulan februari akan berakhir. Tak terlihat dahan-dahan akan menampakkan wujudnya dari selimut putih yang terlalu lama menutupi. Angin yang berhembus kencang tidak bisa memasuki sebuah kafe yang ada di deretan omotesando, tidak akan bisa membuat dingin gadis cantik yang menyesap minumannya pelan, Gong Minzy. Gadis itu berada tepat dibalik kaca, dimana semua orang yang berlalu lalang dapat melihat kedalam apa yang dilakukannya, begitupun sebaliknya. Dirinya mengamati setiap butiran salju yang melayang-layang di udara, tapi terlihat pikirannya sedang tidak terlalu focus hanya untuk mengamati butiran air yang membeku di luar kafe. Minzy kini merogoh tasnya dan membuka sebuah buku. Bukan buku yang sepatutnya dibaca oleh seorang gadis yang baru semester satu di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Jepang jurusan seni. Buku yang menjelaskan tentang ilmu-ilmu kalkulus tingkat atas yang baru akan diajarkan bila sudah mencapai level universitas matematika . Tapi matanya seakan lihai mengamati deretan-deretan angka yang berjejer di dalam buku itu. Dia kembali menopangkan dagunya di sebelah tangannya. Dia tidak serius membaca buku itu, dia hanya mengalihkan setiap pandangan matanya pada semua pasangan yang ada di dalam kafe. Dia hanya mau menghindar dari hal yang membuatnya sakit.

Tidak jauh dari kafe, masih di deretan omotesando, seorang laki-laki mengenakan pakaian hangat yang cukup tebal dengan membawa sebuah kamera berjalan santai, siap membidik momen-momen yang menurutnya menarik. Laki-laki itu mencari inspirasi. Terlihat dari bidikan kameranya yang sangat terlihat cantik, bisa dikatakan begitu. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kafe. Lensa kameranya menangkap sebuah objek, terlihat seperti sosok gadis. Seunghyun, nama laki-laki itu menurunkan kameranya untuk melihat sosok gadis itu dengan kedua matanya, seakan dia tak terlalu percaya dengan kameranya sendiri.

Gadis itu duduk di deretan meja untuk berdua di samping kaca besar penghubung penglihatan luar untuk kedalam. Gadis itu menunduk ke arah buku yang terbuka lebar di meja dengan tangan kanannya menopang dagu. Terlihat dia sedang membaca buku itu, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Seunghyun memperhatikan mata gadis itu tidak bergerak. Pandangan gadis itu memang terarah ke buku, tapi perhatiannya tidak tercurah kesana. Dia terlihat seperti melamun. Rambutnya di jepit ke atas sehingga terlihat jelas gadis itu memiliki tindikan ditelinganya. Bukan hanya satu tindikan, tapi 2 tindikan.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum muncul dari bibir Seunghyun. Tepat, gadis itu adalah Gong Minzy. Gadis yang di

sayanginya selama ini. Tidak salah lagi, gadis itu memang sedang melamun, karena Seunghyun yang ada di dekatnya yang hanya terhalang sebuah kaca besar tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seunghyun semakin merekahkan senyumannya, dia ingin tahu apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan. Seunghyun kembali mengangkat kameranya dan mulai membidik. Minzy masih bergeming, tidak sadar akan sekelilingnya dan dia tidak sadar sedang di potret oleh Seunghyun. Bahkan setelah itu, dia juga tidak menyadari bahwa Seunghyun masih tetap memperhatikannya dengan seulas senyum yang tidak luntur sedari tadi.

Seunghyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia memandangi Minzy dengan bebas, tapi ia yakin meskipun tidak lama tapi terasa terlalu lama. Dia baru tersadar ketika Minzy mulai melepaskan topangan dagunya dan memasukkan buku tebalnya kedalam tas. Gadis itu meraih jaketnya dan berdiri. Saat itu Seunghyun maju selangkah dan mengetuk kaca. Minzy mendengar ketukan itu menoleh kearah jendela. Matanya melebar ketika bertemu tatap dengan Seunghyun. Seunghyun mengangkat tangannya dan menyunggingkan senyum. Baru saat itulah Minzy sadar siapa sosok yang ada dibalik kaca dan berbalik tersenyum kearah seunghyun.

"Seunghyun-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," tanya Minzy yang baru saja keluar dari kafe dan menghampiri Seunghyun.

"hanya sedikit mencari inspirasi…," sahutnya dengan mengangkat kameranya. Dia tersenyum lalu mengacak lembut rambut Minzy. Hal itu membuat pipinya bersemu merah, "Sudah ku bilang berapa kali, aku ini calon suamimu, jadi jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Kau membuatku terlihat tua saja chagiya!"

Minzy tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Baiklah! Tapi kenyataan kalau oppa memang sudah tua! Oppa ahjussi style! kekeke"

"Aish, kita hanya terpaut 7 tahun, jadi menurutku aku masih memiliki aura pemikat! Kekeke…," Seunghyun kembali mengacak-acak rambut Minzy lembut.

Seunghyun menggerakkan kepalanya kearah kafe yang tadi, "Kenapa kau sendirian di dalam?"

"Oh, tadi hanya ingin minum moccachinno Oppa!, tidak ada yang menemani jadinya sendiri deh!," jelas Minzy.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang! Sepertinya akan ada badai salju Oppa! Ayolah kita pulang dan buatkan aku segelas coklat hangat special buatan oppa! Aku rindu semua hal yang dulu aku dapat selama di korea!"

"Baiklah! Tapi satu cangkir ongkosnya 10 yen!," Seunghyun memengangkat kedua telapak tangannya dan melebarkan jari-jarinya.

"Mahal sekali! _

"hahha, 8 yen? 5 yen? Ayo pulang bayarlah dengan sesuatu yang lain nanti!," seunghyun meraih telapak tangan minzy dan menggenggamnya erat. mereka berjalan melewati salju yang melayang-layang di antara mereka.

"Baiklah! Bisa di atur! Ayo kita pergi…"

Penghangat ruangan telah di set dengan suhu normal. Jendela-jendela yang tadi terbuka telah di tutup rapat. Selama ini Minzy hanya tinggal sendiri di jepang. Dia pindah ke Jepang 2 tahun yang lalu setelah insiden itu, insiden yang memaksa dirinya harus vakum dari dunia entertainment. Seunghyun, yang notabene adalah tunangannya adalah salah satu artis dari agensi yang sama dengannya dulu di korea. Seunghyun baru saja mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Minzy 1 tahun lalu, saat minzy telah berada di jepang. Seunghyun tahu semua insiden itu, insiden yang merenggut nyawa sahabat sekaligus rekannya. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya itu benar.

"Jadi bagaimana karirmu Oppa?," Minzy telah kembali dari dalam dan duduk disamping Seunghyun. Dia membawa sebatang coklat yang berasakan almond, dia melemparkan coklat itu ke seunghyun; dengan tangkas seunghyun menangkapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"karirku semakin bagus Chagiya! Lihat saja satu bulan lagi Filmku Alumni akan Tayang! Dan kau harus menghadiri Premiernya! ," dia tersenyum. Dia menimang-nimang coklat yang ada di genggaman tangannya dan berkata

"Bukannya, kau benci hari ini? "

Minzy meraih remote TV dan menekan tombol on, matanya focus untuk tV sekarang. Minzy hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab "Sangat benci! Kenapa ada hari seperti hari ini di dunia!"

Seunghyun menatap Minzy gusar,"Apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

Minzy dengan cepat menoleh ke arah seunghyun. Gadis itu tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat seperti di paksakan.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak memikirkannya?" minzy menoleh kembali kea rah TV. Matanya tidak benar-benar focus ke sana sekarang.

"Kau masih mencintainya?," seunghyun meletakkan coklat itu di meja lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Minzy, dia ingin jawaban.

"Mungkin...," Minzy menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap seunghyun lekat. Seunghyun juga mengikuti, dia menatap dalam-dalam mata kekasihnya. Ada sedikit keraguan di manic hitam gadis itu. Seunghyun meletakkan kepala minzy di dadanya. Tangannya mendekap tubuh Minzy. Bisa dirasakan kehangatan dan degup jantung dari Seunghyun.

"Tolong!hanya sekali saja kau berbohong, Katakanlah kau sudah melupakannya, kau tidak mencintainya," seunghyun menciumi rambut minzy dan mengangkat dagu minzy untuk menatapnya.

"Apa permintaanku terlalu susah?," seunghyun dengan kecepatan 0,1 detik telah meletakkan bibirnya di atas bibir minzy. Mata Minzy membuka lebar, berbeda dengan mata Seunghyun yang menutup sempurna menikmati manisnya bekas latte yang masih tertinggal di bibir Minzy. Nafasnya menyapu lembut wajah Minzy. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin dalam dan mencekal nafas Minzy. Minzy mengeram dalam hati, dia tidak sanggup melepaskan bibirnya maupun memberontak dari Seunghyun. Karena dia tahu dia akan menyakiti hati Seunghyun lebih dalam lagi.

Seunghyun sadar hal yang dilakukannya sekarang akan semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Namun dia tidak mau kehilangan gadis ini seperdetikpun tak ingin. Dia sedikit menyadari nafas Minzy tersengal-sengal. Otaknya baru bekerja dengan logika lalu melepaskan bibirnya yang telah basah oleh saliva. Minzy mencoba mengatur alur nafasnya, mengambil oksigen dan mengeluarkan karbon dioksida, mengembalikan paru-parunya seperti semula.

"Mi,..hhh..anhe…, permintaanmu terlalu susah untukku!," Minzy mengembalikan keberaniannya untuk menatap wajah Seunghyun. Seunghyun mencoba melukis senyum di pipinya yang tampak terlihat pucat.

"Aku tahu! Tapi terimakasih sudah berusaha selama ini!," Seunghyun mengecup bibir Minzy pelan lalu tersenyum kembali.

"izinkan aku bersamamu, menggenggam tanganmu dan tetaplah disisiku sebelum kau tahu semuanya besok!," Seunghyun bergumam lirih dengan mendekap tubuh Minzy sampai terasa hangat merambat ke tubuh mereka masing-masing. Minzy hanya mengangguk pasrah. Dia tak mau semakin membuat laki-laki yang memeluknya sekarang makin terluka… dalam hati Seunghyun, dia memohon : Tolong Lihat aku...

"Masuklah!," kata Seunghyun pada Minzy ketika mereka telah tiba di sebuah bangunan di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Sekilas terlihat mirip Rumah sakit. Bukan termasuk bangunan yang mewah dan khas, terlihat hanya sebuah bangunan tua. Sepertinya bukan rumah sakit melainkan tempat rehabilitasi untuk orang yang akan meninggal. Minzy tidak mengetahui jenis apa tempat ini tapi di depan tadi bertuliskan "Rhyme in Peace". Membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang. Dia berpikir tempat apa ini? Rumah sakit atau kuburan?

"masuk? Oppa, kau sakitkah?," minzy mengikuti Seunghyun yang sudah mulai berjalan masuk ke gedung itu. Pertanyaan Minzy tidak ada jawaban. Membuat gadis itu memicingkan matanya untuk mengamati semua seisi tempat itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan dari lorong ke lorong. Tempat ini terlihat sepi karena semua tahu seluruh pasien disini memang sengaja untuk menanti detik-detik akhir mereka di bumi. Seunghyun berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu kayu yang atasnya terdapat lambang salib. Pintunya berbeda dari pintu-pintu yang mereka lewati tadi. Minzy berpikir apakah orang yang di balik pintu ini sangat istimewa?

Seunghyun mulai membuka knop pintu dan terlihat ruangan yang cukup besar tapi hanya kasur, meja dan dua buah kursi yang tersedia disana. Ada seseorang tepatnya menghadap luar jendela. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Dia sepertinya tidak menyadari ada yang mengunjunginya hari ini. Seunghyun menarik minzy masuk dan berjalan mendekati laki-laki yang duduk di kursi roda itu. Laki-laki itu tetap tidak bergeming dan hanya memandang ke luar jendela. Minzy semakin penasaran pada sosok yang ada di depannya. Sebuket bunga yang dibelikan TOP untuknya, sepetinya harus diberikan pada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini, namun dia tidak membalikkan badannya untuk menengok siapa yang ada dibelakangnya, membuat minzy semakin penasaran.

"Aku membawanya,… bukankah kau seharusnya senang?," Seunghyun berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu dan menepuk bahunya. Minzy juga penasaran tapi dia tidak berani untuk mendekat. Laki-laki itu menengok kea rah seunghyun yang ada dibelakangnya dan saat itu mata minzy melebar seakan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dia tertegun pelan, tenggorokannya seakan tercekat kalung besi. Laki-laki yang di hadapannya itu adalah, Kwon Jiyong. Seseorang yang telah menghancurkan dirinya. Kwon jiyong bangkit dari kursi rodanya dan membalikkan badannya kea rah minzy berdiri. Minzy sama sekali tidak berkutik. Ada yang salah dengan pandangan mInzy ke kwon Jiyong. Antara Rindu, benci dan cinta.

"Oppa! Kau mas.,ih hi..dup?," Minzy berjalan mendekati Jiyong namun kurang dari 2 langkah Jiyong berkata dengan nada datar. "Kenapa kau membawanya kemari Hyung!," minzy tercekat. Dia sekarang memberhentikan langkahnya. Dia kecewa, sama seperti dulu.

"Pergilah,… sampah…"

Jleppp… gunting yang sangat tajam terasa menancap di jantung Minzy. Minzy berdiri kaku, dia sangat terkejut lalu hal yang tak diduga terjadi, dia menyeringai dan berjalan menuju jiyong dengan langkah tidak akurat, kau tahu? Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Plakk… Minzy menampar jiyong dan tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Gomawo!"

Minzy mencoba tegar di hadapan jiyong, saat tatapan mereka berdua bertemu minzy terlihat sangat tegar hanya saja kodrat manusia, setahan apapun kau menahan air matamu untuk mengalir, biarkanlah dia lepas ke bumi. Minzy memberikan bunga itu ke tangan Jiyong lalu berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa menunggu reaksi Jiyong. Seunghyun disitu terasa seperti patung yang tak di anggap.

Bukk… "Apa kau bodoh? Kau memanggilnya apa? Sampah? Kau lebih busuk dari sampah kwon jiyong," seunghyun menonjok pipi kiri jiyong dengan sangat keras. Tapi jiyong hanya tersenyum.

"Kau membawanya, pergilah! Dia bukan apa-apa , dimataku dia hanya sampah!," jiyong berjalan ke ranjangnya.

"hahah.. Kau lihat? Tanpamu dia baik-baik saja! Kau seharusnya memang sudah mati! Kau mati kwon jiyong!"

"hahaha,.. seperti kau bilang! Aku telah mati dan darah monster yang ada di dalam tubuhku telah membuatku mati! Jagalah dia!," jiyong mendekati seunghyun dan menonjok pipi seunghyun keras. Bukannya melawan seunghyun malah tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau… mianhae! Seandainya saja aku tak menyuntikkan darahnya ke tubuhmu… kini kau jadi monster itu semua karena aku," Seunghyun terlihat tersenyum sekilas. "saat itu aku takut kau mati! Kau menyembunyikan alasanmu saat kebahagiaan ada di depan matamu! Aku hanya takut kau membuatnya terluka! Dan kau hanya menjadi kelinci percobaan adikku, hana," Seunghyun menitikkan air mata meskipun ada pantangan laki-laki tidak boleh lemah apalagi menangis.

"terimakasih! Itu yang harusnya aku ucapkan, kau memang sahabat yang baik! Semua bukan salahmu! Kau menyelamatkanku dari kematian jadi untuk apa kusesali semua ini," jiyong terlihat sedih tapi dia mencoba tetap tersenyum di hadapan seunghyun.

"Pergilah, bahagiakan dia, lanjutkan tuugasku yang belum selesai! Katakanlah padanya aku sangat merindukannya tapi aku sudah tak pantas untuknya, kita berbeda"

Brakkk… pintu terbuka dengan keras, Minzy baru saja membanting pintu kayu sehingga timbul gesekan yang menyebabkan desingan keras.

"kau bodoh Kwon Jiyong! Kau benar-benar idiot! Apa yang membuat kita berbeda?," Minzy membiarkan air matanya jatuh bebas ke tanah, dia sangat tertekan saat ini.

"Kau…. manusia.. sedangkan aku…. Monster," Jiyong masih saja dengan senyum khasnya tersenyum kea rah minzy.

"kau memang idiot! Aku tahu, kau vampire? Aku tau itu kwon jiyong! Apa salahnya? Tapi semua telah terlambat," minzy terlihat suram.

"Aku tahu, sebaiknya kalian berdua bahagia! Minzy-ah…" jiyong berjalan ke dekat minzy dan memeluknya. Dia lalu berbisik, "Demi aku, bahagialah bersama seunghyun". Jiyong tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. Minzy tersenyum lega. Mereka berdua menunjukkan kehangatan yang membuat Seungyun ikut tersenyum, walaupun senyum kesedihan.

"Aku pergi dulu Jiyong-ssi! Aku harap kau juga akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu," minzy mengecup pipi jiyong lalu berjalan kea rah seunghyun dan menariknya.

"kajja,…" minzy keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Seunghyun. Seunghyun terlihat gusar , kini mereka telah jauh pergi meninggalkan gedung itu, menaiki range rover putih mereka terasa canggung untuk memulai sebuah cerita.

"Kau menyesal membawaku kesana?," Minzy mencoba bertanya ke pada seunghyun yang masih saja terdiam.

"sangat! Apa kau tidak ingin..," seunghyun memutus kata-katanya sebelum selesai.. minzy hanya terkekeh kecil,

"Sedikit! Tapi sepertinya hatiku sudah sangat sesak oleh bunga-bunga yang diberikan seseorang setiap hari! Jadi.. untuk apa aku kembali ke vampire?"

"kau?," Seunghyun meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti. Dia menatap Minzy lekat, "iya! Aku sudah melihatmu! Aku terlalu lama untuk menyadarinya, selama ini yang menghiasi hariku bukan dia tapi laki-laki bingu yang bernama Seunghyun..," Minzy tersenyum, melepaskan seatbeltnya dan mencium bibir Seunghyun cepat. Kehangatan matahari telah muncul bersamaan dengan mekarnya bunga Sakura di Jepang.

"Ahhh… Eonni kisah yang romantis sekali, tapi kau dapat cerita dari mana tentang Gadis dan vampire itu?,"

"Tentu saja dari temanku yang ada jepang! Waktu aku liburan di jepang asuka menceritakannya padaku! Kau tahu cinta Seunghyun dan Minzy sangat romantisss!, tapi tumben kau chaerin mau mendengarkan cerita eonni?"

"Soalnya eonni menyangkutkan sebuah nama,.. nama itu familiar!," kata gadis yang bernama chaerin itu.

"hahaha, iya namanya persis sama dengan nama pacarmu! Apa jangan-jangan kwon Jiyong pacarmu itu Vampire? kekeke"

"Hul, bom eonni kau mengada-ada! Mana mungkin oppa vampire! 10 menit lagi dia akan menjemputku, akan kuperiksa dia vampire atau bukan keke! Tapi eonni apa alasan jiyong tidak datang di hari bahagianya itu?," Chaerin mengernyitkan dahinya dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kudengar dia punya penyakit mematikan yang tidak ada obatnya! Diwaktu malam sebelum besok hari pertunangannya, dia baru mengetahui penyakitanya, jadi dia pergi meninggalkan Minzy yang kecewa, tapi kwon jiyong malang! Dia kecelakaan dan Orang pertama yang dihubungi oleh polisi itu Seunghyun dan dengan cepat Seunghyun membawa Jiyong, merawat dan menyembunyikannya, itu permintaan Jiyong, sehingga semua kabar berita memuat dia yang telah mati karena kecelakaan, dan membuat minzy sangat frustasi! Hanya seunghyun yang membantunya keluar dari ketergantungan kwon Ji…"

Tok.,,tok… suara pintu diketuk! Chaerin segera berlari dan membukanya. Terpampang jelas dihadapannya, seorang pria yang menawan dengan wajah pucatnya telah berdiiri di depan.

"Eonni, Jiyong oppa sudah menjemput! Aku akan pulang malam jadi jangan lupa kunci pintu," chaerin tersenyum pada Jiyong lalu sedikit berlari kedalam dan mengambil tasnya.

"Hahaha, Oppa Vampire Style!," chaerin mengecup lembut bibir jiyong lalu berjalan keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Park bom, kakak Chaerin, sedari tadi sedikitpun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Jiyong. Saat chaerin dan Jiyong keluar dari apartemen, bom mengikutinya dan melihat mereka berdua berjalan. Park bom sedikit tersenyum, tapi,… Jiyong menoleh kebelakang dan menyeringai menunjukkan deretan giginya putih tapi taring lancipnya muncul diantara deretan gigi-giginya. Park bom melihatnya, "tadi itu? Hhahhh,.. mana mungkin aku terlalu terbawa suasana". Park bom mencoba memastikan lagi sebelum mereka menghilang dari penglihatannya…. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa…"

-END-


End file.
